CRISIS: Dark Reign
by General DCSheepy
Summary: Danny and gang went to Japan for a Vacation, but what Danny discovered there might be the greatest threat he, and the entire plane of existence, ever faced. Part of CRISIS cross over project.
1. Chapter 1

_**CRISIS part 1-Dark Reign**_

_(This is one of the three story lines that runs in my Cross over Project: CRISIS. Dark Reign will feature Danny Phantom and various other charactors of the paranormal Genre from different other comics, games,and cartoons. Other story line are Nuclear Winter, featuring Atomic Betty. And Spy Fiction, featuring the team of Kim Possible and Solid Snake. Be sure to check them out for the complete story of CRISIS.)_

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or any other charactor. Except Nobunaga Oda.)_

**Chapter 1**

Danny Fenton would call this something other then a Vacation, he just couldn't think of anything right now.

He's in Tokyo, Japan. His parents are out to join a Seminar of the studies of Folk lores and Mythology held in the University of Tokyo. And he's stuck here in the hotel room, watching obscure Japanese programs. It's a good thing that Sam and Tucker are here (for some reason) Or else he could never had survived the past few days. But right now, as they lazily spread their tired body on the bed and couch, none of them has anything to say but stare blankly at the people on the TV speaking an alien language (Japanese, that is.)

To think that they still have 10 days till the Seminar's over.

What did seemed out of place was this strange recurring dream Danny kept having ever since they arrived in Tokyo.

It was a starry night with the full moon furiously shines in the sky, giving out an unnatural illumination. A Shogun looking guy's sitting on a black horse with eerily glowing red mane and tail. The shogun guy's armor is leaning towards western style but with images of Japanese folklores, mostly depicting death and carnage. His face is that of a middle age man, but has one of those facial feature that would make a girl swoon. He had a well groomed mustache and goatee, glowing red eyes and carefully trimmed eyebrow locked in an unbreakable intensity. He wore a Western style black cape with red markings.

The man survey a large army, marching in his front. The soldiers are huge, almost as tall as the combine height of the man and his horse. They wore little armor, and wears a mask that concealed their faces. They all marched in silence, stride in perfect discipline to an unknown destination.

Suddenly, the man started to sing an old Japanese song. Strangely, Danny can understand every word of it.

"...Ninshin Gojunen..." the man let out an robust voice, full of strength and determination, but at the same time, a sense of sorrow.

The song finishes, leaving a trace of sadness in the air. The man turn to Danny's direction and led his horse on a trot. He stopped right in front of Danny and raised his sword.

"Vincere aut Mori." The man said to Danny "Conquer, or DIE." and let his sword fell.

"Anyone here know what this guys talking about?" Tucker's voice dragged Danny out of his day dreaming.

"Nope." Sam said  
"Not me." Danny said

"Man, I wish we could speak Japanese, then we'll understand what they're talking about." Tucker continues

"If we can speak Japanese, we would be out there, not stuck in this crummy hotel. What with their high tech toilet and stuff..." Sam said.

"Yeah..." Danny's voice trailed off "Out there..." He looks out the window.

Far away, he seems to hear the voice of that man again.

"Vincere aut Mori."


	2. Chapter 2

CRISIS: Dark Reign

Chapter 2.

"Vincere Aut Mori..." Danny whispers, playing with it and debating it's meaning over in his head. It's the day after the boring TV watching day, which came after another boring TV watching day. Today, it's still gonna be a boring TV watching day. Sam decided that she's just gonna sleep till the vacation's over, and Tucker's still trying to figure out what they are saying on TV. Danny looked out of the window, the bustling city going about it's daily business.

Suddenly, a knock on the door made everyone turned their heads. "I'll get it." Danny said. He opens the door, and a Japanese teen girl about his age was standing there. She had streaks of purple and pink in her hair, miscellaneous key chains and pins hanged around her blue and white school uniform, and strange, brightly colored jewelery decorated every possible place on her body.

"Fenton?" The girl asked, playing her overly decorated cellphone, in an uncaring tone

"H... hai!"Danny fumbling around with his poor Japanese

"H.. H.. Hai! Jeez, do I look like a man eating monster here? I can speak English just fine, thank you very much!" The girl said in perfect English.

"S.. sorry... Yes, I'm Danny Phantom, I MEAN, Fenton!" Danny said, nervously

"Fabulous, Ojisan asked ME to baby sit a stuttering idiot! I hate my life." The girl said, showing a face of distress "But anyway. I'm Kumiko Hattori. I'm supposed to be you tour guide today. Ojisan, my grand pa met your parents at the seminar for freaks and weirdos."

"Who is it?" Sam asked, still lying on her bed

"It's our tour guide, supposedly." Danny replied

"You girl friend? Jeez, I can hardly imagine a stuttering idiot like you would pick up any chicks." Kumiko said

"NO, she's not my girl friend, she's just good friend. And would you stop calling me a Stuttering Idiot?" Danny, now a bit loose, said in an irritated tone.

"Whatever. Drag your friends out of here. I don't have all day you know." Kumiko said

Danny gave her an evil look, and turned to get Sam and Tucker.

Despite Kumiko's stingy attitude, the tour around Tokyo was fabulous. Maybe after being stuck in an hotel room for three days, everything seems more exciting then it actually is.

Japan is truly an a fascinating country once you get to know about it. The influence from the western world integrated into Japan's traditional culture, and the old ways are met by new ideas. The city of Tokyo represents that spirit, and stands as one of the most civilized city in the world.

Kumiko took them through the big tour sights and small, equally intriguing spot of interest. From Shinjuku to the Imperial Gardens, to the small, obscure streets of Tokyo, she has something for everyone. Tucker was amazed at how many people walked around with a comic book in their hand, Sam was in love with the sub-culture that's hidden within the dull faces of the Japanese people. Danny, however, felt a bit overwhelmed. Almost every single hour of the day, the streets of Tokyo was filled with people. Each and every single one of them has a life time of stories to tell, but when they all walk on the street, they seems to all look the same, small, insignificant, expendable.

"Vincere Aut Mori" Danny whispers. Conquer or Die.

"What?" Kumiko asked

"Oh, nothing. It's just... something on my mind." Danny answered

"Danny, are you alright? You are not your self lately." Sam asked

"It's nothing. Listen, I'll tell you about it later, o k?" Danny said, just a bit annoyed.

Conquer them and be remembered forever, or die like one of them, small, insignificant, expendable.

The horrible explanation to the strange quote suddenly entered Danny's mind.

The sun slowly set in the back ground, Danny and gang sat at a restaurant by the sea. The elegant decoration in the restaurant was designed to coordinate with the beautiful view of the sunset. Window blinds are made out of small blue and green glass tiles chained together. When the orange ray of the setting sun hits the glass tiles, it reflects a contrasting shade of blue-green and orange. A cool, yet perfectly summer feeling rose in everyone's heart.

They had finished their meals and are now drinking the restaurant's specialty drinks, chatting amongst them selves. Sam and Kumiko talks about their fascination with underground culture and musics, while Sam and Tucker chatted about what they've seen today in Tokyo.

All of a sudden, Danny felt the incredible pressure and the strange feeling he gets when there's a ghost around, but this time, the pressure was almost unbearable, and the feeling was disgusting. He held on to the table and let the astral energy flows out.

"Hey, Danny, are you okey?" Sam asked

"Please, don't tell me he got the food poisoning." Kumiko said

"Something... nearby..." Danny said, almost out of breath.

"Whoa, your bracelet thingamajig's glowing!" Tucker said, pointing at one of Kumiko's bracelet. The bracelet consisted of old and wooden spheres, unlike the many brightly colored plastic on her hand. The one sphere in the middle was polished and black. A strange rune was glowing red on it.

"Oh, it is." Kumiko said, reaching into her rather large purse and pulled out a Katana sheathed in oil painted red wooden sheath.

"Woah, lethal weapon on the loose!"Tucker said

"Shut up and stay here." Kumiko said, got up and ran outside with her katana.

"I'm going ghost..." The usual catchphrase that's was spoken in enthusiasm was rather weak and timid coming out of Danny's mouth right this moment.

"It's pretty bad isn't it...?" Sam said, worried

"Never stopped me before." Danny said, changed into his ghost form. The pressure is gone and there wasn't any disgusting feelings anymore. "Stay here, I'm going after Kumiko!" Danny said, jetted away. Sam and Tucker looked at each other, then followed him out the door.

Only a block down did Danny saw Kumiko, and the source of his ghost sense. It was one of those monster-like soldier from his dreams. It was almost three times as tall as Kumiko, holding a katana and going blow by blow with Kumiko's sword. The Monster soldier's massive blade are wearing her out, and it's incredible skill are slowly over pressuring her. As the monster's blade fell, Kumiko dodge it's devastating blow, placed her sword on the monster's, and slide the blade along with it to slice the monster's hand off. But the monster saw through her tactics, with a back hand strike, it sends her flying.

Danny quickly got airborne and caught Kumiko in mid air.

"Whoa, thanks... wait a minute, you're Danny? When can you fly and where did you get this tacky outfit?" Kumiko asked, still feeling the impact of the blow.

"I think my outfit looks just fine, thank you very much. And it's DANNY PHANTOM, Ghost Buster extraordinaire." Danny said

"Well, this is unexpected. I guess it's alright if I tell you my secret identity too then. Kumiko Hattori, 34 generation of the Masters and Mistresses of the Iga Ninja Clan. Direct decedent of Hattori Honzo, and Demon hunter extraordinaire." Kumiko said, smiling.

"Tell me all about it later. Right now, we have a monster to deal with." Danny said, putting Kumiko down. The two of them ready for another round.

"My katana, Yukikaze, can destroy any demon when it strikes at it's heart. I need to get a chance at doing that." Kumiko said

"I can distract him, you find a chance to strike." Danny said, jetting off.

Knowing that this monster isn't a ghost, Danny has to think fast on a new tactic to fight it. His energy shots only worked to a certain extent: when it impacts, it creates damage on the monster soldier's skin, as part of it's dry flesh torn off and became ashes. But the extent of the damage is like throwing a small pebble onto a huge pile of ashes. But that was enough to distract the monster. It swings it's giant katana at Danny, who easily dodged it in mid air. The monster paused for a moment, then continued to strike, each blow stronger and faster. Danny continued to dodge the blows, but the monster learns Danny's evasion patterns, and each strike gets closer and closer to Danny.

A downward strike which Danny narrowly dodged turned into a upper slanted cut which aims directly at Danny. Knowing he couldn't dodge this one, Danny turned intangible. The strike go straight through Danny, but the monster's other hand soon followed to grasp him. A strange rune on the monster's armored arm guard glows, and the massive hand grasped Danny, while he was still intangible. It slammed Danny to the ground, raised it sword and prepare to cut him in half.

"NO!" Sam shouted, as she looks on with Tucker by the street.

As if answering the desperate call, Kumiko's Yukikaze sliced off the monster's sword arm and strike into it's heart, all in one clean motion. Kumiko jumped onto the monster's body while it's attention was turned on Danny, and executed this maneuver. The Monster twitched in pain, then crumbled into a fine, ash like substance, leaving only it's massive katana and it's armors.

"Are you alright?" Sam came running towards Danny, who's still recuperating from the slam.

"This is not possible." Kumiko studied a seal on the armor.

"What's not possible?" Tucker asked

"This." Kumiko pointed at the Seal "It's the seal of a Japanese Warlord. Nobunaga Oda. But he's been dead for over five hundred years now."

"Well, it looks like he's back." Danny said, sitting up withSam's help, andpointing at the large screen on a near by sky scraper. It's showing the news. The news was Japanese, but anyone who can see knows what it's talking about. Video clips of these monster soldiers were shown, attacking in different places in Japan "And he's bringing his army with him." Danny added.


End file.
